simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Gaia
The''' Imperial Sphere Union of Gaia', commonly known as the '''Imperial Sphere Union', or Gaia, is a country located on the planet of Kebir Blue on the southern coast of Austral Bergo, Centura Donna Continent. The Imperial Sphere Union is a unitary state comprised of three provinces, and multiple territories, with a parliamentary monarchy ruled by Empress Satomi de Gaia, from the captial, Celestial City. Under the rule of Empress Satomi, the country is undergoing massive economic, education and health reforms. The Imperial Sphere Union is a member of various international organizations such as the Soviet Federation and the Unique World Common Market. __TOC__ Etymology The name Gaia comes from the name of the goddess or personification of the ancient homeworld. It was adopted as the country's name shortly after unification. The standard way to refer to a citizen of the Imperial Sphere Union is as an "Gaian". Most government agencies either contain the name Gaian or the prefix Imperial. The Imperial Family's surname, de Gaia, literally means "of Gaia" History Note: Simcountry dates will not be used for now, as to avoid confusion. Migration Centuries ago the people of a distant land were forced to leave their homeland because of an apocalyptic event, which resulted in the utter devastation of their homeworld. Records have shown that primitive colonial vessels were used during the early stages of migration from the home planet, which is hypothesized to be somewhere in the Orion Arm of the Milky Way. Records indicate that during the transit through space, the colonists onboard were subject to a form of biostasis. Due to the technology of the time, estimates indicate that around 85% of the initial colonists on board survived the journey on the biostasis system. Surviving data cubes from the colony ships themselves indicate that the colony ships were piloted by a simple AI system. Recent data released by the government have indicated that the latter waves of colonial ships were far more advanced than their earlier counterparts. It is speculated that these latter waves included the ships that held the data cubes and the most important members of the government. Archaeologists have found very few remnants of the colonial vessels, due to the fact that the early colonists dismantled their ships for materials upon making landfall. The few data cubes that were uncovered are being held at the National Archives in Celestial City, where they are being researched extensively. Public access to the cubes is restricted and tight security remains on who access the data cubes. They settled in what is now known as Centura Donna Continent, Austral Bergo, on the planet of Kebir Blue. (Detailed historical records are being uncovered.) Post Migration The first colonists made landfall in the Austral Bergo Region and began to venture eastwards until they discovered a region dotted with lakes. Because of the lush forests, fertile farmland and the numerous sources of water, the colonists began to build their first settlement there. This settlement became know as Sora, which is located in Lakes District; Western Province. Hardships faced the colonists during the initial years of settlement. Crops often failed in the their new environments, and equipment would fail or break every now and then. Agricultural research teams employed by the Gaian Colonial Authority begin extensive research into harvesting techniques and the development of new seed types. Within a decade many of these hardships vanished, as the settlement became more established. After the establishment of Sora and other settlements in the area, the colonists began to expand across the land, reaching as far as current day Lindus, on the south central coast of the country. Roadways, food production facilities and energy plants were eventually built as the colonized zone expanded. During the initial colonization the settled territories were administered by the Gaian Colonial Authority. Clashes occurred often between security forces and colonists, because of the Colonial Authority's tight rules on food and supply rationing. The increasing need to reform the Colonial Authority led to the passing of the Sora Agreement. The New Era Shortly after the establishment of numerous settlements across the land, representatives began to meet in Sora to discuss establishing a unified nation, because of their common origins and the growing need to reform the Colonial Authority. Before these meetings had took place, the settled territories were administered by the Gaian Colonial Authority and were led by the Emperor's provisional government. After days of negotiations and meetings, the Sora Agreement was signed and the Imperial Federation of Gaia was born. This new country was led by Imperator Richard Shuiro, ''who was the Emperor of the orignal homeland before the migration. The capital was to be located in Sora, until a new capital was chosen or built. Under the agreement, the new country was to be split into ''Provinces, with each province led by a Viceroy. Following the unification, the government ordered the construction of major infrastructure projects across the country, in order to boost the economy and to better link the towns. Expansion Following the years after the establishment of the Imperial Federation of Gaia, Emperor Isamu de Gaia orders a frontier settlement program. The Ministry of the Interior was given the task of locating new settlement sites and clearing them for the waves of people coming to settle them. While the task of security was delegated to the Ministry of Defence's, Agency for Internal Security (AIS). The initial settlement program expanded the country into the northeastern reaches. The initial settlement program faced only a few minor difficulties, the most severe being the skirmishes along the expanding frontier borders with warlords from the north. This eventually lead to the construction of a series of border defence posts after Phase Two of the settlement program. Phase Two of the settlement program extend the country to its present boundaries. Massive infrastructure projects followed the expansion. Superhighways, National North-South (N-1) and National West-East (N-2) were built during this era. Expansion Skirmishes During the initial settlement program, the frontier lands became a clashing point between the fledgling Gaian Defence Forces and the combined forces of the northern warlords. During a routine pacification operation into future settlement zones, a convoy of engineers and soldiers were attacked by a band of mercenaries under the command of one of the northern warlords. 4 soldiers were killed and 8 more were wounded. In the following week, a forward defence post spots mercenaries prowling the nearby forests. In response to the increasing severity of the situation, the government orders the mobilization of 5 battalions of the Gaian Defence Forces under the command of Colonel Julian Douglas. Within days they secure a defence line along the fringes of the new settlement zones near modern day Indasu. Shortly after, a large enemy force clashes with the defence forces. The ensuing battle lasts for hours, resulting in the withdrawl of the mercenary forces. Two years into the conflict, the GDF complete their space launch facilities and the first warships are launched. The crisis ends with the strategic bombing of mercenary camps and bases. Advancements Shortly after unification a wave of advancements swept the nation. Fuelled by government and private investments, technological advancements altered the fabric of the country, from the average household to the country's largest manufacturing facilities. One of the major technological breakthroughs during this era was the Sato-Fleming Warp Drive. The drive enabled people to travel to places in recorded times, which in turn removed the overall need for stasis modules. A major boom in the transport sector occurred shortly afterwards. Much of the country's major transport companies were created during this time, such as TransGaia and Horizon Transport. Numerous scientific breakthroughs also occurred in the medical field. HR Pharmaceuticals developed nanomachines capable of negating the effects of most harmful cancers during this era. Some lesser, but notable advancements also included stronger and more durable concrete, the discovery of new alloys, limited human augmentation and the improvement of eco fuels. Northern District Crisis The Northern District Crisis began when Viceroy Koetsu Iseya of the Eastern Province, provoked the miners and resource employees in the North District by raising taxes in their district and by removing their popular local representative from power. Initially peaceful protests were held in the district capital of Indasu, but when the Viceroy deployed AIS Units to disperse the protests, it turned violent. A state of emergency is declared in the Northern District and in the city of Indasu. Units of the Gaian Defence Forces and the AIS (Agency for Internal Security) were sent in and the Viceroy of the Eastern Province was subsequently removed from power. Defence forces units seal off the city to prevent the riots from spreading and to stop perpetrators of the riots from exiting the city. Following the sealing off of the city, units of the AIS were sent in to enforce the law and arrest perpetrators. After days of skirmishes with rioters, the AIS finally secures the city. Gaian Defence Forces units withdrawl shortly after. Damage to the city was estimated to be in the billions. Hundreds of people were reported dead or missing. The cities infrastructure was severely damaged, it would take years for repairs to be finished. Out of the thousands arrested, many are tried and sent to prison. The crisis was the precusor event to the Imperial Union Act. Imperial Union Act Following the Northern District Crisis, Emperor __________, orders a complete reorganization of the powers allocated throughout the country and the complete overhaul of the country's governmental structure. As a result the Imperial Union Act was passed overwhelmingly in the two chambers of parliament and signed by the Emperor. The Imperial Sphere Union was born. The Imperial Union Act reallocated powers in the government and divided the country accordingly into different administrative zones, the government was also more centralized as a result. The Imperial Union Act also steamlined the government and the military. The military was deployed across the country during this transition to prevent events such as the Northern District Crisis from reoccurring. The transition period ended with week long celebrations, which included a massive parade in Celestial City and large scale firework shows in most cities and towns. Contemporary Era Shorty after Emperor _______ abdicates the throne for his retirement, Princess Satomi de Gaia is crowned the new ruler of the Imperial Sphere Union. Following her ascension to power, Her Imperial Majesty began a series of economic, education and health reforms. Because of her reforms the economy has grown significantly. The industrial sector has benefited the most from these reforms, as corporate tax rates hit a all time low. Thousands of kilometers of road and rail were also built as part of the effort to boost the economy. Education and health in the country also benefited immensely, as hundreds of new schools and hospitals were built. In order to execute these reforms, funding for the military was drastically cut. Numerous army units were disbanded or put on hold, and multiple naval vessels were dry docked. On April 20th 3341(Kebir Blue Year), the Imperial Colony of Ceres is established on the planet of White Giant. Few months prior to this historical event, the Navy dispatched drones onto the surface of White Giant to locate suitable locations for colonization. Shortly after, three divisions of the Imperial Guard were deployed to begin pacification operations, these operations would end with the establishment of Ceres City. Following the National Elections of 3353, Gregory Wong of the Liberal Gaia Party is elected as the country's new Prime Minister, with an astonishing 78% majority in the Imperial Assembly. Following his election, a new omnibus bill was drafted. Known as the "Gaia Omnibus Bill", this bill includes a wide range of politcal reforms. This bill has since been passed. Reforms began in 3355, will the expansion of the powers of the Imperial Assembly and the creation of new electoral districts to better represent the populace. Economic Recession of the 3350's The economy was reaching new heights of prosperity before the 3350's. But as the new decade dawned, discrepancies in the country's supply system began to adversely affect both state and public corporations. The recession took a turn for the worse during the mid 3350's, as the governments treasury numbers dropped below the mandated minimum. Measures were put into place by the Ministry of Industry, Commerce and Trade during the late 3350's to streamline the supply system and to erase inefficiencies regarding trade policies. Government statistics are currently showing a steady recovery in the economy. Government revenue, and corporate incomes have risen dramatically following the recession of the 3350's. Decades of Prosperity From beginning of 3360, the economy of the country began a trend of rapid growth. This was fuelled by new foreign investments and large scale government infrastructure projects. Foreign investments came as the government halted the creation of state corporations and began to attract potential companies to invest in the country. Large scale infrastructure projects across the country helped attracted foreign investment. Hundreds of new schools and dozens of new hospitals were built from 3370 to 3390. Hundreds of kilometers of roads and rail lines were also built during these years. New legislation was passed regarding the increase of social security payments as well. This was partially due to the increase of government income. Military spending increased for the first time in decades during the passing of the 3390 Budget. Funding rose particularly for the Navy, who was in the process of procuring new fighters for both the Homeland Defence Fleet and the Interstellar Expeditionary Fleet. The decade of 3410 saw an increase in military size as the government moves forward with its decades long planned expansion of the defence forces. It involved putting weapons and ammunition quality at the forefront of the plan and upgrading current units became a major priority. Under the strategy of "Flexible Spending", the procurement of new military units changes every year to match the current economic situation. This ensures the ever growing economy is protected from the impact of major purchases. By 3420 upwards to 30 destroyers were added to the Homeland Defence Fleet, which had shrunk significantly since the budget cutbacks of 3300. This was followed by the reopening of numerous naval stations by the Ministry of Defence to support the Navy. The Nationalist Party of Gaia wins the 3425 National Elections with an astonishing majority, its leader Fumiko Yoshida becomes the Prime Minister. She is expected to continue many policies set by her predecessors, most notably the military buildup. Political analysts speculate that changes to immigration laws are to occur. Geography Situated on the pristine coastline of southern Centura Donna, the Imperial Sphere Union boasts some of the continents largest boreal forests and grasslands. Large proportions of the country remain covered with forests, due to the governments strict environmental policies. Grasslands dominate the southern coasts of the Western and Central Provinces, and in the foothills of the Kori Mountains in the northern area of the country. Stretching from the western borders of the country to the outskirts of Acasia, and also located in the foothill areas of the Kori Mountains of the Northern District, these grasslands provide the country with an abundant source of food. They are also home to large amounts of flora and fauna, such as deer and many species of wild grass. Between the coastal and foothill grasslands of the country are the sprawling boreal forests. These forests are home to the nations fledgling lumber and eco-tourism industries. They are also home to a multitude of wildlife and plant life. Large areas of the boreal forests are protected by the government, under the Environmental Conservation Acts. The acts gave way to numerous national and regional parks as well as wildlife sanctuaries. Tracts of forests that are permitted to be logged by the government are managed by the Ministry of the Environment, which manages thousands of hectares of sustainable logging sites. Climate The climate of the Imperial Sphere Union is predominantly temperate and mild, with temperatures ranging from around -20ºC to around 30ºC. Precipitation is plentiful and is fairly spread out across the country, although coastal regions receive a slightly higher amount of precipitation annually. Prevailing winds approach the country from the southerly direction, causing stormy conditions along the coast of the country during the late summer and early autumn months. Summers are usually mild throughout the country, with temperatures reaching a high of no more than 28ºC. Heavy snowfall occurs during the winter months, mostly in the northern areas of the country. Although polar air masses from the north have caused blizzard like conditions as far south as Helsson. Environment Since the New Era, the country has made strides in preserving and protecting the environment. Rapid industrialization and urbanization during the New Era has resulted in mass deforestation and the disappearance of many wetlands. However, afforestation programs and the establishment of ecological preserves have recovered much of the lost woodlands and wetlands. Since the New Era, the government has focused on promoting a green policies throughout the country. Green initiatives include LED street lighting in cities, and next generation electrical grids. Because the use of fossil fuels is non-existant, even before the Great Migration, the country's air quality is quite high and mostly pollution free. Environmental issues such as light pollution continue to persist. Gaia is a world leader when it comes to the development of new environmentally friendly technologies. Innovations include biofuels and pollution eliminating nanobots. Government and Politics The Imperial Sphere Union is a unitary state under a form of absolute monarchy. Empress Satomi is the head of state of the Imperial Sphere Union as well as its territories and colonies. Executive powers are exercised by the Empress and are delegated to the Prime Minister and her ministers. The Parliament of the Imperial Sphere Union meets at the Imperial Parliamentary Complex in Celestial City. The parliament is split into two chambers, the Imperial Senate and the Imperial Assembly. The latter is voted in by the populace of the Imperial Sphere Union. Senators are appointed by the Empress on the recommendations of the ruling prime minister. Senators and Members of Parliament (Imperial Assembly) have 5 year terms, equal to that of the ruling Prime Minister. The Prime Minister is chosen by the members of the Imperial Assembly and appointed by the Empress. There is universal suffrage for adults over the age of 20, who elect Members of Parliament during elections through secret ballots. The Nationalist Party headed by Prime Minister Fumiko Yoshida currently has majority seats in the Imperial Assembly. The party seeks to focus on internal affairs while maintaining and expanding foreign relations and influence. Recent legislation has restricted the flow of immigration and has placed more tighter screen measures for future immigrants. Amendments to the National Security Acts has given the GDI the authority to perform background checks on people applying for citizenship. Each province also has a legislature to govern their local affairs, although their powers are somewhat limited. Provinces are ruled by Viceroys, who are appointed by the monarch. Currently all of the Viceroys are related to the Imperial Family. Territories and colonies are ruled by Governor-Viceroys, who are again, appointed directly by the monarch of the Imperial Sphere Union. Unlike the Provinces, the territories and colonies are ruled more directly by the Imperial Government in Celestial City and by Her Imperial Majesty. Administrative Divisions The Imperial Sphere Union is divided into 3 Provinces, 1 Territory, and 1 Special District. The 3 Provinces are split into their respective districts. The Celestial City Capital District is the only region in the Imperial Sphere Union with the distinction of a Special District. Each province is governed by a Viceroy, who answers directly to the government of the Imperial Sphere Union and its monarch. The Imperial Sphere Union also retains a territory on the planet of White Giant. The Ceres Autonomous Region is divided into two distinct administrative regions, the Northern Settlement Sector and the Southern Settlement Sector. The territory is governed by the Overseas Territorial Administration under Governor-Viceroy Mitsuo Sato and Her Imperial Majesty. Imperial Parliamentary Buildings.jpg|The Imperial Parliamentary Complex, located in Celestial City, the capital of the Imperial Sphere Union. Empress Satomi.jpg|Her Imperial Majesty, Empress Satomi de Gaia Foreign Relations The Imperial Sphere Union is a member of the Soviet Federation, and the Unique World Common Market. The country's first embassies opened in the Federal Empire of Lusitania and the Federal Republic of Aquitania. Today, the Imperial Sphere Union has embassies in most of its allies nations. The country also operates interests sections in most Aquitanian embassies since 3439 as per the Gaian foreign ministry's request. The Imperial Sphere Union continues to open up more diplomatic relationships with other countries, as part of a government initiative to bring the country out of its isolationist stance. Despite the country's history of isolationism, the Imperial Sphere Union is a major relief supplier on Kebir Blue, sending relief resources and personnel to countries in that are in need (Ranked in the Top 10 Relief Suppliers). Foreign policy is managed by the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, which has to seek the approval of both the Imperial Assembly and Her Imperial Majesty before decisions are made. For the most part, foreign policy is dictated by the reigning monarch. More information can be found here on Travel Alerts and Advisories. Military The armed forces of the Imperial Sphere Union are collectively known as the Gaian Defence Forces. They consist of two branches: The Gaian Ground Defence Force, and the Gaian Naval Defence Force. These branches are managed jointly by the Ministry of Defence and Her Imperial Majesty. The command in chief of the Gaian Defence Forces is the monarch of the Imperial Sphere Union, to whom the members of the armed forces swear allegiance. Military service is voluntary. Although in an event of war, limited conscription may occur. The Gaian Defence Forces can be deployed at moments notice by the Navy's fleet of obital and intergalactic transport vessels. The Navy is the backbone of the armed forces, comprising of a fleet of carriers, destroyers, and cruisers. The Navy maintains two separate fleets, the Homeland Defence Fleet, and the Interstellar Expeditionary Fleet. The Homeland Defence Fleet is responsible from the defence of the homeland on Kebir Blue. The Interstellar Expeditionary Fleet is responsible for the defence of the Imperial Sphere Unions offworld territories and exploration of the stellar reaches. Both fleets contain units of the Imperial Guard, for deployments on terrestrial objects and in hostile situations. The Ground Defence Force shares joint responsibility with the Navy in the defence of the Imperial Sphere Union's territories. Currently the Army is primarily deployed, for the most part, on foreign peacekeeping and humanitarian missions. Most Army units are stationed on various Imperial Navy vessels and defence stations. Another military branch exists in the Imperial Sphere Union, the Imperial Guard. Although it is not officially a branch of the armed forces, it serves alongside with the units of the Gaian Defence Forces, most notably the Navy. The Imperial Guard is directly administered by the Office of the Imperial Household and Her Imperial Majesty. It is considered the most elite and prestigious military force in the country. In an event of an armed conflict, the Imperial Guard is usually deployed in separate task forces. The Ceres Task Force is currently the only active task force of the Imperial Guard. It was deployed to the Ceres territory due to regional unrest in certain areas of the world. The task force was recently strengthened with ships from the Interstellar Expeditionary Fleet. Imperial Sphere Union Soldier.jpg|A Gaian Defence Forces soldier showcasing his new battle gear. GaianMech.jpg|The primary mech employed by the Gaian Defence Forces. Intelligence The Gaian Directorate of Intelligence is the country’s primary intelligence gathering agency. It’s primary roles involve gathering intelligence on foreign entities that pose a risk to the country, and executing counterintelligence operations. It was formed as part of the reforms that came with the Imperial Union Act. Prior to the Act, the National Intelligence Organization, handled the country's intelligence work. It was reformed and merged into the Gaian Directorate of Intelligence shortly afterwards. The GDI is known for its cyberwarfare capabilities, employing numerous technologies and strategies to both combat foreign entities that pose a threat to the Imperial Sphere Union and to protect the country's extensive telecommunications networks. The GDI has one the country's largest research and development sections, it's primary goal is the development of cybersecurity technologies and the creation of computer programs to detect and retaliate against foreign cyberterrorists. Agents of the GDI are deployed in places of interest, to ensure the country's security interests are protected. The GDI is headquartered in Coral, Central Province. Law Enforcement Law enforcement is handled by the Agency for Internal Security (AIS), a paramilitary (Gendarmerie) organization founded as part of the National Security Acts. It is operated by the Ministry of Defence and partially by the Ministry of the Interior. Its jurisdiction encompasses the territories of the Imperial Sphere Union. The agency works in tandem with local police agencies belonging to cities and prefectures. Its security forces are headquartered in Algade. The AIS, ''provides domestic security as well as border security. It is also responsible for the enforcement of the Imperial Sphere Union's laws. Most recently the AIS has also been deployed overseas to diplomatic offices of the Imperial Sphere Union for security purposes. The AIS is deployed in every province and territory under imperial security laws to perform duties such as, enforcement of imperial laws, domestic security and counter-terrorism operations. Units of the Gaian Directorate of Intelligence'' assist in counter-terrorism operations. In an event of a declaration of martial law, the AIS has the right to detain suspects without trial and issue regional curfews, all at the discretion of the reigning monarch. The GDI is solely administered by the Ministry of Defence unlike the AIS. Economy The Gaian economy is one of the largest economies in the world. The economy of the country is very much developed and is based heavily on the industrial and high tech sectors. The New Era age brought about much of today's economic growth and infrastructure. In fact, many of the country's corporations were created during the New Era. Government regulations concerning economic practises are in place to help guide the country's ever growing economy. Since the economic downturn of 3350, the government has made numerous attempts to create a economy that is more and more efficient, and as a result the economy has grown considerably and is thriving. The Imperial Sphere Union is also one of the world's largest creditor nations, with global investments in the billions, most of which is a result of the government's enormous surpluses. This is likely to continue happening, as the country hopes to increase investments abroad. Infrastructure As much as 50% of energy in the Imperial Sphere Union is produced from fusion reactors, an estimated 30% from the country's new orbital solar array system, which is yet to be fully operational, and another 20% from sources such hydro power, and geothermal power plants. Because of increasing energy consumption nationwide, especially from the industrial sector, the government has drastically increased funding for the Orbital Solar Array Project ''and has began construction on new fusion power facilities across the country. Large expressways link the major cities of the country, the largest expressways date back from the Expansion Era, the National North-South (N-1) and the National West-East (N-2), although these roadways are fairly old they are still being used to a great extend as they have been extensively upgraded. The Imperial Sphere Union operates a large network of roadways. It's expected to expand as the amount of automobiles increase. In order to decrease the need for new roads the government has announced the expansion of the country's maglev train network. The country also operates an extensive network of maglev rail lines. The Ministry of Transportation's ''Transnet, ''operates a bulk of these rail lines. The maglev network links the major towns and cities of the Imperial Sphere Union. This network is also split into 3 subnetworks, the TransWest, TransCentral and TransEast networks. These 3 subnetworks receive thousands of riders a day, which sometimes causes delays on the main lines, such as on the busy Sentoraru Main Line. A new north-south maglev line is currently being constructed between Salemburg, Celestial City and Coral. Alternatives modes of transportation in the Imperial Sphere Union include orbital and intergalactic flights, the latter is used less often. Numerous spaceports across the country serve the needs of the population. The country's largest domestic spaceport is the Horizon Spaceport in Elizabeth District. TransGaia is the country's largest domestic transport company. From its main hub, Horizon Spaceport, it transports millions of passengers and tons of cargo across the country and the galaxy. The Imperial Sphere Union possesses one of the world's most advanced telecommunications systems, GaiaNet. GaiaNet is supported by the country's network of communication satellites and ground relay stations. GaiaNet has millions of active users everyday, as a result, the government maintains numerous server stations and information relay/backup facilities. GaiaNet is managed by GaiaNet Telecommunications Corporation, a multinational state owned corporation. A recent survey has shown that over 80% of the population uses GaiaNet actively, through its many modes of distribution. Such as, public access stations, personal home modules, and mobile devices. Science and technology The Imperial Sphere Union is a leading nation in scientific research and advancements, particularly in the fields of technology, robotics and medical research. The country maintains a fairly substantial research and development budget, which is shared amongst the numerous research and development agencies and organizations in the country. Some of the country's more prominent technological contributions are in the fields of electronics, telecommunications, robotics, human augmentations, machinery, and engineering. Advances in technology has substantially increased the country's standard of living and has proven to be a catalyst for economic growth and prosperity. The Gaian Outer Space Exploration Agency (GOSEA) is the country's space exploration agency. It conducts space and aviation research and is responsible for the development of satellites and warp drives. Since 3330's, the agency has been launching research probes into the stellar reaches in hopes of finding life and other habitable planets. The agency operates from the Kosumosu Space Center on the island of Selene, off the coast of the Austral Bergo Region. Demographics The most recent government census has determined the total population of the Imperial Sphere Union to be around 31,500,000 (excluding offworld territories), a gradual increase from the previous nationwide census. A majority of the growth in the population comes from natural growth, and to a lesser extent, immigration from foreign countries. Due to recent advances in medical technology, the average Gaian is living for a much longer period of time. As a result the healthcare and social services systems will have to adjust in the coming decades to meet the populations demands. Approximately 85% of the population lives in urban areas. Most of the population lives near the country's coastline, in the Western, Central and Eastern Provinces. A majority of the population also lives in the country's northern areas. The Eastern Province is the by far the country's most sparsely populated province (compared to the other provinces). The most populous city in the Imperial Sphere Union, is the city of Celestial City. Celestial City is followed closely behind by cities such as Machanto. The Imperial Sphere Unions official language is English. Although most the population speaks English, many families will also teach their children a second language. The second language ususally relates to their ancestral heritage. The top secondary languages taught in the country are: Japanese, Chinese, Korean, and to a lesser extent Spanish. The official language remains English due to the government stance on language neutrality. Major Cities Downtown Celestial City.jpg|Celestial City Sora.png|Sora Elizabeth, Imperial Sphere Union.png|Elizabeth Acasia, Imperial Sphere Union.jpg|Acasia Machanto, Imperial Sphere Union.jpg|Machanto Celestial City Province: None District: Celestial City Capital District Celestial City is the capital of the Imperial Sphere Union. It was built during the Expansion Era, after the passing of the National Capital Act. As part of the Act, the city is exclusively under the jurisdiction of the Imperial Government and is not part of any province. Celestial City has approximately 3 million inhabitants, making it one of the most populous cities in the country. Celestial City is home to the Imperial Parliament as well as many of the governments agencies. The Imperial Parliamentary Complex houses both houses of the Imperial Parliament, the Senate and the Imperial Assembly. The city also hosts foreign embassies and the headquarters of numerous corporations, and organizations. Sora Province: Western Province District: Lakes District Situated on the southwestern coastline of Gaia, Sora is one of the oldest cities in the country. Known for its beauty, the city hosts dozens of parks in and around its core and is nicknamed "The City of Parks". Located at the very center of Sora are the historic administrative buildings, which functioned as the country's parliament during the Post Migratory Era. Today, they function as the legislative buildings of the Western Province. The city is also home to the Imperial Family's summer palace, which is located just north of the city on a spawling estate. Ranked as one of the most livable cities in the country and the world. The city has an extensive transportation system, ranging from its elevated rail lines to its bus system. A comprehensive network of bike roadways also services the city, the greenbelt and the suburbs. Sora International Airport services the Sora Metropolitan Area and is home to Sora Airways. The city is also home to the Hiroko Koizumi Natural History Museum which is named after Dr. Hiroko Koizumi, the lead scientist for the Gaian Colonial Authority during the Post Migratory Era. The museum is situated on the grounds of the University of Sora, which is a world leader in green technologies. Sora.png|An aerial shot of downtown Sora Sora International Airport.jpg|Sora International Airport Hiroko Koizumi Natural History Museum.jpg|Hiroko Koizumi Natural History Museum Green Meadows Shopping Centre.jpg|Green Meadows Shopping Centre Elizabeth Province: Central Province District: Elizabeth District Elizabeth is a major port city situated on the Leucothea Peninsula. The city's history as a major port began shortly after the discovery of the Sato-Fleming Warp Drive, and the subsequent boom of the transport sector. Horizon Transport decided to build its major passenger and cargo spaceport in Elizabeth because of its location. The city grew exponentially during the construction, becoming one of the largest cities in the country. The city is also home to a multitude of races and ethnicities making it one of the most culturally diverse cities in the country. Elizabeth also has a sizable fishing port, resulting from its close proximity to the sea. The city is often referred to as the "Gateway to Gaia". Education Public education in the Imperial Sphere Union is operated by the provincial and local governments and is regulated by the Ministry of Education. Education is compulsory until the end of secondary school, at the age of eighteen. Options for higher education exist after secondary school, but are voluntary. Roughly 88% of secondary school graduates attend a higher education institution, which includes universities, colleges and trades schools. Education is subsidised by the government, which means schooling up to secondary school (high school) is free, but education in post secondary institutions is not free, but it is rather subsidised by the government so that tuition is as low and affordable as possible. The most prestigious higher education institutions in the Imperial Sphere Union, includes Celestial University and the Coral Institute of Technology. Health Healthcare in the Imperial Sphere Union is provided by the provincial governments, with oversight and regulation from the national government. Strict standards are put into place by the national government to ensure the highest quality of medical care possible. Access to the medical system is paid for by the government, as part of its univeral healthcare laws. Healthcare costs are subsidised by the government sponsored health insurance plan. Medical facilities in the Imperial Sphere Union lead the world in health and biotechnology innovations. Research of treatments and cures at medical facilities across the country are funded by both private and government sources. Culture Cuisine Gaian cuisine is highly diverse, drawing from a multitude of ancient cultures. Staple dishes vary across the country, region by region. Regions in the Western Province specialise in seafoods, particularly when it comes to the making of foods such as sushi and sashimi. Northern parts of the country specialise in hearty dishes such as noodles and dumplings. Cuisine in the eastern parts of the country generally feature meat as the centerpiece in meals. Rice is a particularly important staple food throughout the country, no matter what region you are in. Rice is usually accompanied by slices of meat, fish or katsu, and various vegetables such as pickled ginger. Noodles are also a staple dish in the country. Noodles such as udon are very popular, especially during the cold winter months. They are usually topped with nori and various types of seasonings. The Niwa Roll (Garden Roll) is a popular type of sushi roll in the country, it is served widely at cafe's, izakaya's, food stands and other types of restaurants. Popular drinks in the country include, teas such green tea. Coffee is also becoming an increasely popular drink, due to the widespread popularity of cafes. Sports News Bulletin '''Archived' Category:Countries